Godzina szósta
by mroczna88
Summary: Była jedna, jedyna zasada działania zegarka w Ósmej Dywizji. I tego dnia została złamana, co jest jedynie początkiem nieciekawych wydarzeń. Jak się do tego mają Aizen i Yama-ji? I co tak naprawdę się stało?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach, niestety, nie należy do mnie. Choć może poproszę pana Tite Kubo, żeby uwzględnił mnie w testamencie? Chętnie stanę się właścicielką Shunsuia i Kenpachiego!

Od jakiegoś czasu mam MEGA fazę na Bleach'a i postanowiłam przelać kilka moich pomysłów na papier. Pairingi mam raczej stałe, więc jeśli Wam się podobają, to spokojnie możecie czytać moje inne historyjki z tego fandomu (lista pairingów u mnie na profilu).

Mogę robić małe błędy w nazwach własnych za co przepraszam.

Akcja dzieje się PO Wojnie Zimowej i jest lekko AU. Jako że nie ma oficjalnego polskiego tłumaczenia pewnych słów będę się posiłkować własną fantazją bądź tym, co znajduje się w anglojęzycznym tłumaczeniu fanowskim. Czasami używam również słów „reiatsu" zamiast „siła duchowa" oraz „shikai" i „bankai" zamiast „rozłożenia" czy co tam sobie tłumacz z JPFu wymyślił (choć szanuję i podziwiam jego pracę sądzę, że to akurat mógł zostawić).

Sięgam zarówno do anime, jak i mangi.

Tekst nie jest chwilowo zbetowany, co – jak mam nadzieję - zostanie naprawione gdy nadarzy się taka okazja. Kochany Szaman ma sesję i licencjat (powodzenia!) a panna, która miała mi to zbetować robi to od trzech tygodni i ni widu, ni słychu. Niestety, nie należę do cierpliwych ludzi… Starałam się wyłapać błędy, ale jeśli jakieś zauważycie, to chwilowo przymknijcie na nie oczy, dobrze?

1.

Godzina szósta w Soul Society była nazywana „godziną zombie". O tej porze na ulicach można było spotkać jedynie niedobitki imprezowiczów, przysypiające warty i ziewających pracoholików o ciężkich powiekach, którzy spieszyli do swoich zadań. Dla wielu oficerów szósta była godziną pobudki. W przypadku niektórych – głównie mowa o biednym Sasakibe – było to spowodowane koniecznością przygotowania dokumentów, które o ósmej miały już znaleźć się na biurkach w konkretnych Dywizjach. Dla innych wczesna pobudka była rzeczą niezbędną do tego, by doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym można by pokazać się reszcie świata – jak choćby ułożyć włosy (Kira), dopilnować makijażu (Mayuri) czy też wypolerować łysinę i zawiązać wstążki wokół brody (Yama-ji). Jednak to dotyczyło jedynie tych, którzy dbali o rzecz tak nieistotną jak punktualność (co nie dotyczyło, na przykład, Rangiku, która wstawała o dziesiątej, by na dwunastą pojawić się w biurze).

W Ósmej Dywizji, która - pomimo swojej w pełni zasłużonej opinii - działała dokładnie według zegarka od dobrych pięćdziesięciu lat, o szóstej budziła się wice kapitan Ise, która pół godziny później siedziała już w biurze. W chwili, w której ona otwierała drzwi gabinetu na nogi podnosił się trzeci oficer Tatsufusa Enjoji i – wcześniej wpatrując się przez cztery i pół minuty z miłością w zdjęcie kapitan Soi Fon (które otrzymał od kapitana Kyoraku w zamian za komplet zdjęć porucznik Ise zdobytych z narażeniem życia) – niechętnie człapał do łazienki, by czterdzieści minut później zagotować wodę dla siebie i dla wice kapitan na mocną herbatę. Miał pecha być tym, który będzie musiał kwadrans później iść zrzucić z łóżek czwartych, piątych i szóstych oficerów, by ci zaczęli pracować zgodnie ze swoimi harmonogramami. Mimo tego, że wszyscy marudzili, narzekali, ziewali, byli skacowani i nie do końca ubrani Dywizja działała bez zarzutu. Było to w pełni – choć nieświadomie – zasługą wice kapitan Ise, której wszyscy bali się wręcz do stopnia histerii i płaczu (to ostatnie o Piątej Oficer, która miała kiedyś pecha trafić na _bardzo_ zły humor Nanao-san). No, prawie wszyscy. Plan dnia kapitana Kyoraku był przewidywalnie nieprzewidywalny. Nikt nigdy nie wiedział, o której mężczyzna raczy wstać (i w jakim stanie), ani o której zaszczyci swoją obecnością gabinet. Niekiedy dowiadywali się o jego obecności – lub jej braku – z wrzasków wice kapitan, która próbowała go zmusić do pracy, albo próbowała go znaleźć, gdy jakiś dokument musiał być natychmiastowo podpisany. Wice kapitan rzadko kiedy traciła zimną krew i opanowanie, ale skoro kapitan Kyoraku był w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi nawet Wszechkapitana, to czego można się spodziewać po młodej kobiecie, która w dodatku była obiektem głośnych na całe Soul Society westchnień leniwego kapitana (co zostało, na szczęście dla wszystkich, oszczędzone Wszechkapitanowi)? Jednak pomimo całej nieprzewidywalności kapitana była jedna, jedyna zasada w działaniu zegarka Ósmej Dywizji – Ise-san _zawsze_ wstawała wcześniej od wszystkich. Dlatego gdy pewnego czerwcowego ranka Tatsufusa wszedł do gabinetu „gołąbków" (jak między sobą nazywali go członkowie Ósmej, przy pełnym entuzjazmu aplauzie kapitana Kyoraku i w całkowitej tajemnicy przed wice kapitan Ise) i nie zastał w nim uśmiechniętej na widok herbaty porucznik doznał tak głębokiego szoku, że nawet nie upuścił filiżanek, co zdarzało mu się nagminnie często. Następnie przemyślał sprawę głęboko i uznał, że skoro ONA zrobiła sobie dzisiaj wolne, to przecież może wrócić do domu i powpatrywać się w zdjęcie przepięknej, cudownej i najwspanialszej na świecie kapitan Soi Fon nieco dłużej, niż przez cztery i pół minuty. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił.

Tymczasem, kolejny szok tego dnia, w barakach Ósmej kapitan Kyoraku otworzył oczy i ziewnął szeroko, po czym spojrzał na zegarek i zdziwił się. Od kiedy pamiętał nie udało mu się tak wcześnie obudzić – nawet za czasów akademickich olewał pierwsze zajęcia i wolał pospać (co podnosiło Yama-ji ciśnienie i w końcu, prawdopodobnie ze względu na własny spokój ducha, nauczył się, że Shunsui _nigdy_ nie pojawi się na pierwszej lekcji, bez względu na konsekwencje). Zerknął w bok i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, ledwo-ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu na głos. Wtulona w niego leżała śpiąca Nanao-chan, która po raz pierwszy od stu lat przespała szóstą rano, co uznawał za niemały sukces własny. Żadna akcja, żadne zebranie, żadne dokumenty nie wymęczyły jej na tyle mocno, by nie budziła się o szóstej, a tymczasem jemu wczorajszej nocy udało się tego dokonać! Jego przecudowna wice kapitan używała jego ramienia jako poduszki, delikatną rączkę trzymała na jego piersi, a jej leciutka lewa noga leżała pomiędzy jego nogami. Była śliczna i nie mógł się powstrzymać od wpatrywania w jej twarz, czego nie lubiła i co najczęściej kończyło się bolesnym guzem, więc szybko się tego oduczył. Teraz jednak spała i nie mogła go niczym uderzyć, więc pozwolił sobie na swobodne przesuwanie wzrokiem po jej twarzy i dłonią po włosach. Ciemne pasma rozrzucone były na poduszce, skołtunione od nocnych igraszek (i wcale nie chciał o nich w tym oto konkretnym momencie myśleć, bo był pewien na więcej, niż sto procent, że kiedy Nanao-chan się obudzi i spojrzy na zegarek, to za samo napomknięcie o porannym… hmmm… treningu będzie mógł pożegnać się z życiem), lekki rumieniec na policzkach, zapewne spowodowany ciepłem, które wydzielało jego ciało, drobny nosek, małe usta, długie rzęsy rzucające cień… Była prześliczna. Taka śpiąca wydawała się krucha, ulotna i bezbronna, co tylko dodatkowo go rozczuliło. Lekko się uniósł i pocałował ją w czubek nosa, uśmiechając się gdy go zmarszczyła i mruknęła coś bliżej nieokreślonego. Nie pozwolił sobie na więcej, bo pomimo tego, że sypiali ze sobą od równych sześciu miesięcy (on uznawał to niemal za rocznicę, bo było to _równe _pół roku temu) wciąż przypominała mu pięknego motyla, który przysiadł na jego palcu i którego najmniejszy nawet zły ruch mógł spłoszyć na zawsze. A wpatrując się w jej spokojną twarz czuł, że nie będzie miał jej nigdy dosyć. Wiedział, że jest to obraz, który chciałby oglądać co rano (pomijając fakt, że nawet gdyby została, to raczej jej codziennym widokiem byłby śpiący Shunsui) i zastanawiał się co zrobić, by pokazać jej, że _naprawdę _mu na niej zależy i że oddałby wszystko, co posiada, by z nią być. Zwłaszcza, że dzień i pół roku temu był pewien, że nie będzie miał już żadnej przyszłości – a tym bardziej nie ze swoją kochaną Nanao-chan. Prawdę mówiąc wciąż był zszokowany tym, że może trzymać ją w ramionach z samego rana, bo nic – absolutnie _nic_ – tego nie zapowiadało.

...

_Pół roku wcześniej (i dzień)_

- … schowane są pod łóżkiem Motoi-sana, pod obluzowaną deską tuż przy lewej nodze. Dwie następne znajdują się w kuchni… - Shunsui szeptał cichaczem Tatsufusie miejsce ukrycia swoich prezentów gwiazdkowych (ponad setka butelek sake) na terenie Ósmej Dywizji, by ten znalazł je w czasie nieobecności kapitana i schował w pokoju Ukitake, który już na to przystał (choć z ciężkim westchnieniem). Obawiał się, że wściekła Nanao-chan przetrzepie każdy kąt Dywizji, by zemścić się na nim za zostawienie jej w tyle. W gniewie była przepiękna, ale daleko bardziej niebezpieczna, niż każda kobieta jaką znał (wyłączając Retsu-san, która wygrywała w przedbiegach). – I pamiętaj, żeby _uważać i nie dać się złapać._

- Na czym? – Prawie podskoczył, gdy tuż za jego plecami rozbrzmiał ostry, znajomy głos. Obrócił się ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem, który bardzo trudno było utrzymać na twarzy, gdy obrywało się tak lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Moja najdroższa Nanao-chan! Właśnie mówiłem Tat-chanowi, że powinien wypełnić sporą dozę twojej działki dokumentów, ale żeby nie dał się złapać, bo będziesz zła! Wiem jaka jesteś obowiązkowa, Nanao-chan…

- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

Westchnął ciężko. Tak to już z nimi było – ilekroć udało mu się zrobić malutki kroczek do przodu, ona robiła wielki sus do tyłu. Ledwie wczoraj dała się bez niczego pogłaskać po dłoni, ale dziś była tak nieprzyjemna jak tylko się dało. Tatsufusa zwietrzył napiętą atmosferę, skłonił się i życzył powodzenia, po czym zdeterminowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Soi Fon, mając nadzieję choć na to, że będzie mógł jej życzyć powodzenia. Biedak wylądował w krzakach szybciej, nim zdążył otworzyć usta. Shunsuiowi w dość nieprzyjemny sposób przypominało to jego relację z Nanao-chan. Otworzył usta, żeby przyznać jej się do sake (miała poważny wpływ na jego prawdomówność) ale nie zdążył nawet pisnąć, gdy Yama-ji chrząknął i zapadła cisza.

- Wyruszamy za dwie minuty. Wice kapitan Sasakibe otworzy przejście. Czy wszyscy mają swoje piekielne motyle? – Rozległy się mniej (Omaeda) lub bardziej (Ikkaku) entuzjastyczne potakiwania. Kyoraku spojrzał kątem oka na Nanao, która aż zesztywniała z urazy. Bardzo chciała tam pójść, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie skupić się na walce, jeśli coś jej będzie groziło. A musiał być w pełni skupiony. - W takim razie pożegnajcie się i idziemy. Nie jest powiedziane, że wrócimy, więc wydajcie odpowiednie dyspozycje swoim podwładnym.

Na te słowa porucznik Ósmej zacisnęła usta i zbladła. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie martw się. Wrócę cały i zdrowy, mając nadzieję na powitalny pocałunek od mojej kochanej Nanao-chan.

Zsunął sakkat na oczy, by nie widziała smutku i niepewności, jaką na pewno wyrażały jego oczy. Nie było takie do końca pewne, że wrócą, a jeśli wrócą… Cóż, będzie to oznaczało, że był zmuszony kogoś zabić, a ta opcja też niezbyt mu się widziała. Ku jego zdziwieniu kobieta nie uderzyła go, ani nie zbeształa, a jedynie lekko dotknęła rękawa jego haori.

- Niech pan nie przyniesie wstydu Ósmej Dywizji, kapitanie Kyoraku – powiedziała swoim zwyczajnym tonem, który nie tolerował sprzeciwu, po czym wychyliła się lekko do przodu, by zajrzeć pod daszek sakkatu. – Chcę pana widzieć tuż po powrocie w gabinecie, kapitanie. Będzie pan miał mnóstwo dokumentów do podpisania, a nie zamierzam sama jedna się z tym użerać. Żadnego celebrowania, żadnego sake, żadnych kobiet. Najpierw praca, potem odpoczynek. Wyrażam się jasno, kapitanie?

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę większości towarzystwa. To było takie typowe dla jego Nanao-chan! Nie powiedziałaby mu, że się o niego martwi. Nie powiedziałaby, że ma na siebie uważać. Jednak z jej słów wyraźnie wynikało jedno – ona _żądała_, by wrócił cały i zdrowy, by mogła go zapędzić do roboty. Szybkim ruchem zdjął sakkat, pochylił się i dotknął swoim czołem jej.

- Kocham cię, Nanao-chan – szepnął z uczuciem, które całkowicie wyparło smutek i strach.

Mówił jej to dzień w dzień, za każdym razem wybierając moment, w którym się tego na pewno nie spodziewała. Kiedyś Ukitake stwierdził, że Nanao nie wierzy mu właśnie dlatego, że powtarza te słowa wciąż i wciąż, jakby zupełnie nie miały znaczenia. Ale dla niego miały. Naprawdę ją kochał i dlatego powtarzał jej to codziennie, by nigdy o tym nie zapomniała. A w niektórych momentach naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać – słowa praktycznie same spływały mu z ust, tak jak w tej chwili. Kobieta zrobiła krok do tyłu i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przyłożyła mu przez głowę, aż zadzwoniło w uszach.

- Kapitanie Kyoraku! Idzie pan na wojnę, kapitanie, a nie na zabawę! Mógłby pan zachowywać się… - tu zapowietrzyła się i odkaszlnęła, ale jej słowa zostały dokończone starczym gderaniem.

- … wreszcie jak kapitan, a nie pięcioletnie dziecko, Shunsui. – Yama-ji wskazał mu laską otwartą bramę. – Prowadź. Chcę być pewien, że na pewno znajdziesz się po drugiej strony bramy.

Nałożył sakkat na głowę i uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie dostał gwiazdkę prosto z nieba, co było bliskie prawdy, bo jego śliczna porucznik zarumieniła się na jego wyznanie miłości.

- Tak, tak, już idę. Jakbym pozwolił wam iść samym. Przecież beze mnie zginiecie! – Kiedy staruszek machnął mu laską tuż przed samym nosem uchylił się i przyspieszył. – No przecież idę, nie denerwuj się tak, Yama-ji, bo znów ci ciśnienie skoczy. Słodka, cudowna Nanao-chaaaan, dbaj o Ósmą jak mnie nie będzie! I pamiętaj o pocałunku, który mi obiecałaaaaaś!

Ostatnie dwa zdania wykrzyczał przechodząc przez bramę i zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć sapnięcie Yama-ji oraz krzyk Nanao-chan, że o żadnym pocałunku nie ma mowy. Czyli świat wrócił do normy.

...

_Dzień później (tym razem dokładnie pół roku)_

Shunsui zamykał pochód z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Lisa-chan wciąż miała niezłe nogi i upodobanie do krótkich spódniczek, co było przez niego jak najbardziej pozytywnie przyjęte.

- Spróbuj zajrzeć mi pod spódnicę, a wykastruję cię bez mrugnięcia okiem – rzuciła sucho, nawet nie obracając głowy.

Zaśmiał się cicho – pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały. Wbrew plotkom nigdy ze sobą nie spali. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, którzy rozumieli się w pół słowa, ale byli do siebie zbyt podobni, by cokolwiek zaczynać. Ani on nie byłby jej wierny, ani tym bardziej ona jemu i nawet jeśli ciekawiło ich czy każde z nich dorasta do opinii, którą sobie wyrobiło, to nie byli na tyle głupi, by kłaść na szalę swoją przyjaźń. Jedna z najlepszych decyzji w ich życiu – sądząc po spojrzeniach jakie rzucał mu Kensei, jak i wspomnieniu Nanao-chan, która nieraz musiała wysłuchiwać porównań do Lisy.

Prawdę mówiąc Shunsui był zszokowany, ilością osób, które twierdziły, że Nanao-chan jest klonem Lisy-chan i, co go naprawdę irytowało, sądzili, że on bierze swoją obecną porucznik za substytut poprzedniej. Najwyraźniej zapominali o jednym małym, drobnym fakcie – Shunsui był kobieciarzem. Uwielbiał kobiety, był ich koneserem. Wielbił ich piękno i miał się za jego znawcę. Dla jego wytrenowanych oczu Lisa-chan i Nanao-chan różniły się od siebie niczym noc i dzień, zarówno w kwestii wyglądu, jak i zachowania. Lisa była drapieżna, wręcz emanowała kobiecością i seksapilem, a przy tym była zblazowana do granic możliwości. Nanao była subtelna, energiczna, dziewczęca i – co niesamowicie mu się podobało – chłodna w obejściu. Owszem, obie miały ciemne włosy, podobne uczesanie i nosiły okulary, ale tu podobieństwa się kończyły. Inaczej się nosiły, miały inną figurę… Wszystko je różniło.

Jego myśli przerwało ciche jęknięcie leżącej na noszach Hiyori. Wszyscy Vizardzi szli teraz do Czwartej Dywizji, gdzie ich przyjaciółka miała zostać poddana dodatkowym badaniom, których Retsu-san nie mogła przeprowadzić na polu bitwy, a Shunsui – gdy tylko został jako tako posklejany i upewnił się, że Ukitake nic nie grozi – zgłosił się na chętnego do przeprowadzenia ich przez bramę. Spieszyło mu się do domu.

Rozstał się z Vizardami przy bramie (wcześniej umawiając się na sake z Lisą-chan na następny dzień) i ruszył do baraków Ósmej, gdzie w gabinecie na pewno czekała na niego słodka Nanao-chan czytająca dokument po dokumencie. Już podczas wchodzenia do bramy całkowicie wyciszył swoje reiatsu – chciał ją zaskoczyć, zrobić wielkie wejście, rozłożyć ręce, krzyknąć: „Surprise, moja słodka Nanao-chan! Oto wróciłem ja! Wielki, silny i przystojny bohater, twój ukochany, jedyny kapitan!" i czekać, aż rzuci mu się w objęcia i pocałuje z ogniem! Oczywiście to były tylko jego marzenia. Zapewne po wygłoszeniu tej kwestii dostanie stosem papierów prosto w twarz i każdy z nich będzie musiał przejrzeć i podpisać. Zresztą, niewiele go to martwiło. W tej chwili był gotów nawet sam z siebie zacząć przeglądać papiery, by móc być blisko Nanao-chan. Westchnął ciężko, wspominając Starrka. Szkoda było mu tego sympatycznego Arrancara, ale na samo wspomnienie jego smutnych, samotnych oczu robiło mu się chłodno. Starrk i Lillinett byli samotni, aż do bólu. Aż do momentu walki z nim, do chwili, gdy skrzyżował swój miecz z jego, nie wiedział jak jest szczęśliwy mając Nanao-chan, Ukitake, Yama-ji i wszystkich innych, na których mu zależało i którym zależało na nim.

Shinigami na ulicy poznawali go dopiero za drugim spojrzeniem – bez różowego kimona, kapitańskiego haori i z pociętą szatą wyglądał jak zwykły obdartus (nawet jeśli kobiety wielokrotnie mu mówiły, że w zwykłej szacie wygląda cholernie pociągająco). Każdemu, kto go zaczepił, cierpliwie odpowiadał, że tak, Aizen został pokonany, wszyscy mają się względnie dobrze i, niestety, Tousen oraz Ichimaru nie żyją (śmierć tego ostatniego ciążyła mu na duszy niczym kamień u szyi, ale postanowił zastanowić się nad tym głębiej dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie miał pod ręką sake). Jednak po czterdziestej-którejś osobie stracił cierpliwość – chciał być pierwszym, który przekaże radosną wiadomość Nanao-chan. Złapał za rękę jakąś ślicznotkę z Siódmej, uśmiechnął się czarująco (omal nie zemdlała, co tylko podniosło jego ego gotowe na spotkanie z chłodną wice kapitan) i polecił jej odpowiadać na pytania każdemu, kto będzie chciał wiedzieć jak ma się sprawa. I – wbrew zaleceniom Retsu-san – użył shunpo, by przenieść się do baraków Ósmej. Skrzywił się, gdy jedna z ran lekko się otworzyła, ale nie był to ból, z którym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Zresztą, taki zakrwawiony może się wydać Nanao-chan bardziej godny pożałowania i może nawet go przytuli? A na pewno dzięki temu uniknie uderzenia książką. Ruszył korytarzem, ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia i nakazując palcem milczenie. Tatsufusa zagrodził mu drogę i tonem pełnym napięcia szeptem rzucił jedno słowo:

- Soi Fon?

Shunsui uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Żyje. Straciła rękę, ale Orihime-chan ją odtworzy. Powinna niedługo być z powrotem. Powiedz wszystkim zainteresowanym, żeby trzymali się z daleka od gabinetu i że wygraliśmy. Aha, i nikt nie zginął. Możecie urządzić wielką imprezę! Na mój koszt!

Trzeci Oficer odetchnął głęboko i szybko dodał coś, co go zaniepokoiło.

- Wice kapitan Ise od wczoraj siedzi w gabinecie. Nic nie jadła, prawdopodobnie też nie spała. Imagi-san zajrzała do niej wieczorem, ale wice kapitan wydawała się być zdezorientowana.

Skinął głową, dziękując za informację. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi i nawet nabrał powietrza, żeby krzyknąć wymyśloną wcześniej mowę, ale powietrze szybko z niego uszło. Nie pomylił się co do miejsca – Nanao-chan była w gabinecie (żadna niespodzianka), ale nie zajmowała się dokumentami. Owszem, kilka kartek leżało na ich biurkach, ale porucznik była zajęta czymś innym. Siedziała skulona na parapecie, owinięta jego zapasowym kimonem, w które wtulała twarz i najwyraźniej przyglądała się drzewom, które rosły tuż przy oknie. Spoważniał i zastanowił się czy widziała jego upadek w czasie walki z Aizenem – upadek, którego był pewien, że nie przeżyje. Dwunasta miała umieścić na polu bitwy kamery, ale nawet jeśli tam kiedyś były, to po niezbyt długim czasie na pewno zostały zniszczone. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że gdyby wiedziała, bądź widziała, to musiałby ze swojej przemowy wyciąć tego „silnego bohatera", ale o fakt, że naprawdę się martwiła. Mogła mieć go za martwego. Westchnęła i ten dźwięk – drżący, wyraźnie wskazujący na zbierający się płacz – tak go zasmucił i wzruszył, że na chwilę stracił kontrolę nad swoim reiatsu. Gwałtownie obróciła głowę i widok czerwonych obwódek wokół oczu całkowicie podbił jego serce. Podrapał się po karku, zażenowany zarówno swoim zachowaniem, jak i wzruszony do tego stopnia, że miał lekkie problemy ze złożeniem sensownie brzmiącego zdania. Jedynie ona miała na niego taki wpływ.

- Yare, yare, też mi wielkie wejście. Stoję tu jak ostatni kretyn, zamiast się odezwać…

- Czy… - zaczęła niepewnie, ale jej przerwał.

- Aizen pojmany, Ichimaru i Tousen nie żyją. Od nas nikt nie ucierpiał.

Odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale uśmiech zniknął gdy tylko zauważyła w jakim jest stanie. Znalazła się tuż przy nim szybciej, niż zdążył powiedzieć jak uwielbia jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Dotknęła jego ramienia, gdzie znajdowała się najgorsza z ran i wciągnęła ostro powietrze czując krew pod palcami.

- Trochę przesadziłem z shunpo… - wymruczał, wdychając jej zapach. Ostatkiem sił utrzymywał swoje dłonie przy udach, bo miał dziką ochotę ją przytulić. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie tylko był brudny i zakrwawiony, ale również niezbyt pięknie pachniał. Walka z Primera Espadą oraz Aizenem nie należała do najłatwiejszych i mocno się przy tym spocił.

- Jest pan ranny, kapitanie – szepnęła ze zgrozą, patrząc na krew, która została na jej palcach. Dobra… Nie do końca pragnął takiego efektu. Chciał jej współczucia, nie strachu. Nie zdążył jednak niczego powiedzieć, bo w jej wzroku pojawiła się panika i bez większego namysłu rozwarła poły jego szaty i gwałtownie zsunęła w dół. Dotykała każdego kawałka jego ciała, jaki miała pod ręką (a było tego całkiem sporo) w poszukiwaniu ran. Gdy dotknęła tej na barku zbladła, a jej ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej gwałtowne. Dla Shunsuia było to niebiańskie piekło – jej ręce na jego ciele, dotykające każdy nagi kawałek skóry… Nie zauważyła nawet, że zaczął pomrukiwać, a jego reiatsu powoli zaczynało wymykać się spod kontroli. Sunęła dłońmi po jego bokach, po brzuchu, dole pleców… Zamruczał głośno, gdy sięgnęła do obi i zaczęła je rozwiązywać. Najwyraźniej miała zamiar sprawdzić _całe _jego ciało. Wyobrażał to sobie miliardy razy w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat, ale w żadnej z fantazji nie był zakrwawiony, śmierdzący i brudny. Przytrzymał jej nadgarstki i gdy spojrzała w górę zarumieniła się – mógł jedynie domyślać się jakie miał spojrzenie.

- Nanao-chan… Rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale jeśli chcesz to robić, to nie tutaj. W każdej chwili ktoś może wejść i zobaczyć mnie półnagiego, i ciebie rozwiązującą moje obi.

Wiedział, że dbała o swoją reputację bardziej, niż o wszystko inne. Dlatego gdy sięgnęła ku niemu był pewien, że oberwie za insynuacje (które tak naprawdę nie były insynuacjami, ale jego ciężki, zachrypnięty od pożądania głos nadawał temu takie brzmienie). Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie złapany za uszy i pociągnięty w dół. Shunsui zdążył jedynie zarejestrować przymknięte, fioletowe oczy, nim poczuł delikatne, gładkie usta na swoich. Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby przepuścić okazję, więc oddał pocałunek i tak się zaczęło.

...

Wracamy do teraźniejszości

Był pewien, że tamten raz będzie ostatnim. Bała się o niego i dała tym godzinom pełnym niepokoju pełne ujście w postaci najbardziej niesamowitego kochania się w całym jego długim życiu. Niestety, nie udało się tego faktu utrzymać w tajemnicy, bo wrażenie było tak nieziemskie, że _całkowicie_ stracił kontrolę nad swoim reiatsu i nie dość, że omal jej nie udusił samym naporem siły duchowej, to dodatkowo pozbawił świadomości trzech oficerów, którzy mieli pecha znaleźć się blisko gabinetu i oberwało im się niejako rykoszetem. W każdym razie, obawiał się, że to był jedyny raz – zwłaszcza, że oboje byli celem śmichów-chichów tej części Soul Society, która nie była pozbawiona siły duchowej i wyczuła jego utratę kontroli, która mogła mieć jedynie jedno źródło (nie byłby to pierwszy raz w przypadku kapitana – aczkolwiek do dziś nikt nie wiedział kim była kobieta, która omal nie zabiła całej Jedenastej, gdy Kenpachi na miesiąc przed zdradą Aizena wysłał prawie całą swoją Dywizję do szpitala). Jednak dzień w dzień, wieczór w wieczór Nanao-chan pojawiała się na progu jego pokoju z niepewnym uśmiechem. Słuchała jego słów pełnych miłości, przyjmowała wszystko, co miał jej do zaoferowania i nawet jeśli nieco go bolało, że sama nigdy się nie zadeklarowała, to i tak wiedział, że ona go kocha. Widział to w jej wzroku, czuł w jej dotyku… Jednak od pół roku żałował, że potrafi odczytywać ludzkie charaktery tak dobrze, bo widział, że Nanao-chan nie do końca pozwala sobie na szczerość wobec siebie i niego. Coś ukrywała, jakaś część jej duszy pozostała przed nim zamknięta, a był na tyle taktowny, że nie poruszał tego tematu. Wiedział, że gdy zechce, to mu powie. A jeśli nie? Trudno. Shunsui będzie brał to, co ona będzie gotowa mu dać – nie mniej i nie więcej. Potrafił być cierpliwy.

Gdy zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co może ją męczyć do tego stopnia, że każdego wieczora rzucała na siebie kido nie pozwalające jej na mówienie przez sen, Nanao-chan zaczęła się budzić. Zamrugała, ziewnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dzień dobry, kapitanie.

- Nanao-chan, dla ciebie jestem Shunsui.

Pokręciła głową i to był koniec tematu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała zwracać się do niego po imieniu, nawet gdy byli tylko we dwójkę. Zerknęła na zegarek i krzyknęła.

- Dlaczego mnie pan nie obudził, kapitanie?

- Tak słodko spałaś…

- Mam swoje obowiązki! Och, jestem pewna, że Tatsufusa nie obudził pozostałych oficerów i…

- Przyda im się dobry sen raz na jakiś czas.

- Mają wolne niedziele!

Usiadła, sięgnęła po okulary i gdy spojrzała na kalendarz westchnęła.

- Rozumiem, dlaczego chciał mnie pan dłużej przytrzymać przy sobie.

Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby nadchodziła ta chwila, gdy wyzna mu swą dozgonną miłość?

- Wiesz?

- Oczywiście. – Obróciła się ze smutnym uśmiechem. E, raczej nie chodziło o namiętne słowa wysławiające jego inteligencję, urodę i dobroć. Choć gdyby zaczęła tak mówić, to poważnie by się zastanowił, czy Mayuri nie podstawił mu jakiegoś zmodyfikowanego klona. – Dzisiaj pańska kolej na dyżur, kapitanie.

Starał się odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale niezbyt mu się udało. Uniósł się na łokciu, by móc lepiej podziwiać piękno swojej wice kapitan. _Jego _Nanao-chan. W pełni jego. Musi ją dobrze zapamiętać, bo w nadchodzących godzinach musi ją widzieć ilekroć zamknie oczy. W innym przypadku może być naprawdę kiepsko.

- Aizen – mruknął ponuro. – Cóż… Ktoś musi go pilnować, a któż byłby lepszy ode mnie? Nie możemy dopuścić, by ta biedna kobieta wylądowała w końcu w Czwartej.

Nanao zmarszczyła czoło. Cudownie wyglądała z potarganymi włosami, naga i wyrazem twarzy, który używała jedynie, gdy przychodziło do biznesu. Wiedział, że to swego rodzaju perwersja, ale on uwielbiał czuć się perwersyjnie.

- Jaka kobieta?

- Tajemnicza kochanka Zarakiego, chyba, że jest ich kilka. – Ta sprawa męczyła go od jakiegoś czasu i normalnie próbowałby dowiedzieć się kim ona jest, ale mając do wyboru śledzenie Kenpachiego albo spanie z Nanao-chan… Cóż, wybór był oczywisty, prawda? – Jednak wydaje mi się, że jest jedna, bo niewielu jest oficerów, którzy potrafią całkowicie hamować swoją energię duchową, zwłaszcza, gdy samo spółkowanie z kapitanem Jedenastej jest…

- Wolę nie wiedzieć – ucięła porucznik i poprawiła okulary. – Naprawdę, kapitanie, gdyby poświęcał pan choć połowę energii jaką pan przeznacza na tego typu idiotyzmy Dywizji, to miałabym o połowę mniej rzeczy do zrobienia. – Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, aż w końcu westchnęła ciężko. – Choć powinniśmy się cieszyć, że kapitan Zaraki nauczył się kontrolować swoją energię duchową w czasie… schadzek. I to samo tyczy się pana, kapitanie Kyoraku.

- Ależ my nie mamy schadzek!

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Przewróciła oczami na widok jego oburzenia.

- My spotykamy się w celach miłosnych, w naszym miłosnym gniazdku, gdzie miłość…

- Powtórzenia.

- Kto by się tam gramatyką przejmował, gdy brakuje słów na opisanie naszego…

- I lepiej niech ich brakuje. Skoro pan nie śpi, kapitanie, może pan się ubrać i choć na kilka godzin zajść do biura, nim pójdzie pan do więzienia.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o poduszkę, ponownie się kładąc. Gdy tylko Aizen trafił do więzienia Yama-ji postanowił, że każdy z kapitanów będzie trzymał miesiąc warty przy zdrajcy przez kilka godzin każdego dnia.

Pierwszą wartę objął sam Yama-ji i był w takim nastroju, że nawet Shunsui wolał nie działać staruszkowi na nerwy. Okazało się bowiem, że Sousuke-kun jest całkiem gadatliwy.

Hitsugaya-kun, po pierwszych trzech dniach warty, został natychmiast odsunięty, gdy próbował tamtemu poderżnąć gardło za te wszystkie rzeczy, jakie wygadywał o Hinamori-chan (a które, niestety, prawdopodobnie były zgodne z rzeczywistością).

Jego miejsce zajęła Soi Fon, która od tego czasu prowadziła tak ostre treningi dla Drugiej, że w przeciągu jednego miesiąca do Pierwszej wpłynęło więcej podań o przeniesienie, niż przez trzy lata od wszystkich Dywizji razem wziętych.

Trzecia warta należała do Kurotsuchiego i przez cały ten czas nikt nigdzie nie widział Nemu-chan, a Shunsui wielokrotnie musiał się powstrzymywać od powiedzenia kapitanowi Dwunastej co dokładnie myśli o jego podejściu do swojej – jakby nie patrzeć – córki.

Czwartą wartę wziął na siebie Byakuya-kun i on chyba najlepiej zniósł całą tę sprawę, choć Kyoraku osobiście sądził, że po śmierci Hisany niewiele rzeczy mogło chłopaka ruszyć.

Piąta warta należała do Zarakiego i każdej nocy można było wyczuć jak jego reiatsu dziko pulsuje i obecnie nikt już nie przykładał do tego większego znaczenia (zresztą – kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby zarzucać kapitanowi Jedenastej swego rodzaju ekshibicjonizm?). Pewnego wieczoru, gdy Shunsui natknął się na pijanego Ikkaku, ten w tajemnicy powiedział mu, że Aizen cały czas grozi Yachiru, a przy tym dość obrazowo opisuje co zamierza jej zrobić, gdy tylko wydostanie się ze swojego „chwilowego miejsca pobytu". Nic dziwnego, że Kenpachi zachowywał się jak dzika bestia w czasie rui. Czując, że i on będzie miał problemy z zachowaniem równowagi sięgnął dłonią ku przepięknej kobiecie siedzącej na jego łóżku.

- Hej, Nanaooo-chaaaan…

- Nie ma mowy.

- Ale czeka mnie naprawdę ciężki dzień…

- A ja jestem spóźniona.

- Właśnie, jesteś spóźniona, więc co za różnica czy spóźnisz się godzinę czy trzy?

- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, kapitanie, że właśnie takie podejście przysparza mi więcej pracy?

Westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

- Nie ma sprawy, Nanao-chan. Tylko nie chowaj dzisiaj przede mną sake. Jeśli Aizen był w stanie wykończyć cierpliwość Yama-ji, to ja będę musiał naprawdę ostro się spić, żeby nie zwariować. Zwłaszcza, że on dobrze wie, gdzie uderzać, muszę mu przyznać złoty medal w tej dziedzinie.

W ciszy, która zapadła słychać było jedynie jakiegoś ptaka-masochistę śpiewającego na dworze o tak nieludzko wczesnej porze. W końcu Nanao-chan wstała z łóżka i schyliła się po swoje szaty. Przymknął oczy, żeby ponownie zapaść w drzemkę – to zawsze polepszało mu humor. Stęknął, gdy chwilę później wyczuł uginający się materac i po chwili jego słodka, najsłodsza porucznik pochyliła się nad nim.

- Nanao-chan, co…

- Obowiązkiem wice kapitana jest utrzymywanie kapitana swojej Dywizji we właściwym zdrowiu psychicznym - rzuciła krótko, przerywając mu, i Shunsui nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Wspominałem ci dziś o tym, że cię ko…

Nie dokończył, bo przerwała mu pocałunkiem. Nie, żeby narzekał.

…

Shunsui nie znosił wycieczek do Mukenu, najniżej położonego, ósmego poziomu więzienia. Było to głęboko pod ziemią, gdzie nie tylko nie było możliwości korzystania z kido, ale również panowały egipskie ciemności. Światło w celi Aizena zapalano tylko na czas wart kapitanów. Sam skazany siedział przykuty do krzesła i na jego widok uśmiechnął się tak, jakby umówili się wcześniej na kilka czarek sake.

- Ach, kapitan Kyoraku. Miło, że pan mnie odwiedził.

Wspominając słodkie uściski Nanao-chan uśmiechnął się, choć nie było to łatwe. Na widok tego Shinigami jego instynkt walił dzwonami na alarm, a Katen Kyokotsu wręcz domagały się uwolnienia.

- Sousuke-kun, jak się czujesz?

- Nienajgorzej. Trochę tu chłodno, ale poza tym znośnie. Brakuje mi jedynie rozrywek, ale rozmowy z kapitanami naprawdę podnoszą mnie na duchu. Nie wiem jednak dlaczego kapitan Zaraki tak bardzo się denerwuje ilekroć pytam się o zdrowie Yachiru-chan. To taka czarująca dziewczynka.

- Niewątpliwie. Pozwolisz, że sobie usiądę? – Zajął wolną pryczę, której zdrajca i tak nie zajmował, bo całymi dniami trzymano go na tym przeklętym krześle, żeby w razie ucieczki nie miał w pełni wykształconych mięśni. – Już nie te kości.

- Powiedziałbym raczej, że… zmęczenie? – Aizen uśmiechnął się słodko. – Jak miewa się Ise-san?

- Ach, jak zwykle! Goni mnie po całym Soul Society, nakłania do pracy, bije książką po głowie… - Westchnął i złapał się za serce. – Rani moje uczucia!

- Pytanie tylko jak szybko się nią znudzisz? Z tego co wiem Yadomaru-san wciąż jest w Soul Society…

- Wiesz, Sosuke-kun, że akurat ty nie powinieneś wymieniać imienia Lisy w jakimkolwiek kontekście? Zwłaszcza w chwili, w której kompletnie się mylisz.

Młodszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

- Kyoraku-san, próbujesz oszukać siebie czy ją? Każdy wie, że nie potrafisz być wierny jednej kobiecie, a Ise-san zainteresowałeś się tak bardzo tylko dlatego, że ona nie padła do twoich stóp po pierwszych dwóch latach wyznań miłości. Teraz, kiedy pogoń jest ukończona, szybko się nią znudzisz. – Przechylił głowę i wydawał się nad czymś zastanawiać. – Nawet jeśli w łóżku jest naprawdę niezła, o czym mogę zaświadczyć.

Ku zdumieniu Aizena Shunsui zaczął się śmiać. Jak bardzo żałował, że nie miał przy sobie sake, żeby to opić! Kiedy w końcu się opanował i przestał chichotać, otarł oczy i spojrzał wesoło.

- W takich chwilach widać, jak bardzo jesteś młody i niedoświadczony, kolego. Wymyślonymi historyjkami niczego nie zdziałasz. Dam ci dobrą radę, dobrze? – Podparł brodę na dłoni i przybrał mentorski ton, który znienawidzili wszyscy, którzy mieli pecha go usłyszeć. Podobno w takich chwilach w pełni dało się odczuć, że jest z wysokiego rodu, bo jego ton wręcz ociekał arogancją. Nawet kochający cały świat Ukitake irytował się, gdy go słyszał. - Nie próbuj tych gierek ze mną. Manipulowałem ludźmi na tysiące lat przed twoimi narodzinami. Skończyłem zabawę z umysłami, na długi czas przed tym, nim ukończyłem Akademię Shinigami, bo nie tylko nie miałem ambicji, ale również sumienia. Ty masz za wiele tego pierwszego, a za mało drugiego, Sosuke-kun.

- Podobne słowa wypowiedział Wszechkapitan Yamamoto, a jednak pod koniec miesiąca był gotów dodać do mojej kary tortury dzień w dzień, począwszy od wyrwania języka.

- Czasami Yama-ji miewa dobre pomysły. A że działałeś mu na nerwy? Hmmm… Pewnie dlatego, że on śmiertelnie poważnie traktuje swoje stanowisko i wszystko co uderza w Soul Society jest przez niego traktowane tak, jakby ktoś celował prosto w ten śmieszny iks na jego głowie. – Zachichotał i machnął ręką. – Tylko mu nie mów, że tak powiedziałem. Nie chciałbym marnować czasu na słuchanie jego zrzędzenia.

Po godzinie wymian wątpliwych komplementów rozwalił się na pryczy i nasunął sakkat na oczy, bo miał dość wpatrywania się w ten irytujący uśmieszek. Dawno temu, gdy Aizen wydawał się być mało szkodliwy, choć dość podejrzany, to delikatne uniesienie kącików było czarujące.

- Nie możesz już na mnie patrzeć, kapitanie?

- Skądże. Wolałbym jednak kobiece towarzystwo, o czym pewnie wiesz. Wszyscy mężczyźni, nawet momentami Ukitake, są tragicznie nudni. Wolałbym do mojej kochanej Nanao-chaaaan – zakończył ze smutnym jęknięciem.

- Nie wątpię. Znamię w kształcie płatku wiśni na wewnętrznej stronie jej uda jest wyjątkowo słodkie.

Usiadł szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu – i wliczał w to momenty, gdy Yama-ji ciągnął go za uszy. Był pewien, że Sosuke blefuje. Nikomu – nawet Rangiku – nie wspominała o znamieniu, które pojawiło się w miejscu, gdzie stykały się uda gdy fizycznie sięgnęła siedemnastu lat, skąd więc…

- Coś ty jej zrobił? – spytał sucho, nie dziwiąc się nawet temu, jak ciężko to zabrzmiało. Jego katana, która wyjątkowo upodobała sobie Nanao-chan, wibrowała chęcią mordu.

- Och, nie wiedziałeś, że Ise-san i ja spotykaliśmy się przez pewien czas? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam była wtedy siódmym oficerem… Trwało to chyba z trzy, czy cztery miesiące, po czym uznałem, że jednak jest taka nudna na jaką wygląda i przeniosłem swoje zainteresowanie na młodziutką Hinamori-chan. Nie powiedziała ci? – Udał zdziwienie. – Nic dziwnego. Sądząc po twojej minie…

- Lepiej niczego nie wnioskować po mojej minie, przyjacielu. Prawdę mówiąc nie mam prawa do wtrącania się w przeszłość mojej kochanej Nanao-chan, bo wtedy musiałbym pozwolić jej zajrzeć w moją i obawiam się, że lista moich kochanek – większości których imion i twarzy nawet nie pamiętam – przeraziłaby ją do tego stopnia, że na pewno by uciekła.

- Przecież i tak będzie kolejnym nazwiskiem na liście.

Shunsui uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Będzie ostatnim nazwiskiem na liście kochanek i – na co mam nadzieję – pierwszym i jedynym na liście Miłości Mojego Życia. Ech, gdybym miał sake, to nawet tobie bym zaproponował, żebyśmy wypili za moje szczęście!

Następną godzinę przesiedzieli w absolutnej ciszy. Shunsui udawał nawet, że przysypia, co było najprostszym sposobem na uniknięcie rozmowy. Nic dziwnego, że Kenpachi tracił rozum. Jakkolwiek Kyoraku lubił kapitana Jedenastej – a naprawdę go lubił – nie zaliczyłby go do najinteligentniejszych ludzi, jakich poznał w życiu. Zaraki był prostolinijny i dla niego groźby zawsze były realne. Może gdyby Aizen groził samemu kapitanowi, to nic wielkiego by się nie stało, ale grożenie Yachiru-chan było ciosem poniżej pasa – ta dziewczynka była dla ponurego mężczyzny wyjątkowa (w sumie mógłby udzielać Mayuriemu korepetycji pod tytułem „jak być dobrym, choć nadal sfiksowanym, ojcem?") i perspektywa jej utraty musiała mocno nim wstrząsnąć.

Gdy jego warta była już bliska końca i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie (słowa przykutego do krzesła wpuszczał jednym uchem, wypuszczał drugim nie analizując po drodze ich znaczenia – po dwóch tysiącach lat praktykowania był w tym niewątpliwie mistrzem) zaczęło się dziać źle. Na początku nie było to nic niezwykłego – wyczuł jedynie jak energia duchowa wart na zewnątrz zaczyna niespokojnie pulsować. Później usłyszał chichot Aizena. A potem stała się rzecz, która przeraziła go jak nic nigdy dotąd – wyczuł reiatsu Nanao-chan.

- Kapitanie Kyoraku – krzyknął przez drzwi jeden z wartowników. – Pańska wice kapitan prosi o pozwolenie na wejście!

- Wpuśćcie ją. – Zerknął na Aizena i obrzucił go najpoważniejszym ze spojrzeń jakie trzymał w swoim arsenale. – Jedno słowo, Aizen, i możesz pożegnać się z życiem.

- Jestem nieśmiertelny.

- Ja będę żył jeszcze kilka tysięcy lat i nie będzie dla mnie problemem dzień w dzień cię zabijać.

Tamten jedynie posłusznie się uśmiechnął – że niby oczywiście, jak mógłbym cię nie posłuchać – i w chwili gdy otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka wślizgnęła się zdyszana Nanao-chan, uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

- Nanao-chan, co tu robisz?

Wiedział, że jego ton jest nienaturalnie szorstki, ale i jej mina była nienaturalnie spanikowana.

- Soul Society zostało zaatakowane przez Hollowy! Są prowadzone przez kilka Vasto Lordów i Adjuchasów. Jest ich tak wiele, że niemal zasłaniają słońce. – Referowała szybko i profesjonalnie, ale strach w jej głosie był niemalże namacalny. – Zaatakowana została Pierwsza Dywizja, która w większej części została zniszczona. Wszechkapitan dowodzi ze swojego gabinetu. Druga i Dziewiąta zostały wysłane na odsiecz. Trzecia i Piąta mają bronić Rukongai. Czwarta jest w pełni gotowości na przyjęcie rannych. Szósta i Jedenasta podzieliły się na kilka grup, które niszczą Hollowy. Dwunasta stara się zamknąć wszystkie bramy i przejścia do Hueco Mundo. Siódma i Ósma pilnują baraków innych Dywizji. Trzynasta stoi wokół Czwartej, by w razie ataku chronić rannych. Wszyscy kapitanowie mają natychmiastowo ruszyć w pogoń za Vasto Lordami i Adjuchasami. – Nabrała powietrza i spojrzała kątem oka na Aizena, który przez cały ten czas uśmiechał się, jakby słuchał bajki na dobranoc. – Kilku podobno zaczęło atakować tutejsze okolice i… Obawiam się, że warty na wyższych piętrach nie żyją, panie kapitanie. Przybiegłam tu natychmiast gdy tylko otrzymałam rozkazy, ale nim zeszłam na ten poziom czułam starcia siły duchowej na wyższych poziomach.

Skinął głową. Czyli nie ma sensu, by się stąd ruszał – skoro przyszli po Aizena, to on musi się upewnić, że nawet go nie zobaczą. Podniósł się, wyjął Katen Kyokotsu z pochew i westchnął ciężko.

- Będę musiał zająć się tymi na zewnątrz. Nanao-chan, wiem, że nie powinienem, ale… Zostań tu. Miej oko na Souske-kuna.

Był już przy drzwiach i wydał rozkaz warcie, by je otworzyli, gdy niepewnie dotknęła jego barku.

- Shunsui… - szepnęła. W tym momencie piekło mogło zwalić mu się na głowę, ale nic by to nie znaczyło. Nanao-chan nazwała go po imieniu. _Jego_ Nanao-chan nazwała go _Shunsuiem_. Obrócił się i przytulił ją z całych sił. Trzymała dłonie na jego piersi i ignorował chęć mordu, która pulsowała od mieczy. Wiedział, że rwą się do bitwy, ale w tej chwili mogły poczekać. – Przepraszam…

- Hmmm? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, całując ją w czoło. – Nanao-chan… Nie masz za co przepraszać. W końcu to powiedziałaś.

I wtedy to poczuł. Ukłucie. Jedno mocne, silne i przerażająco bolesne ukłucie. Jego ukochana wice kapitan podniosła na niego fioletowe oczy, które nagle nabrały nieznanej mu twardości i obcości. Zerknął niżej i zszokowany zauważył rękojeść jej cieniutkiego sztyletu – _jej _Żniwiarza Dusz – wystającą z jego piersi. Katen Kyokotsu upadły z nagle bezwładnych dłoni. Opanowała go straszna słabość i padł przed nią na kolana – jak niemal co wieczór, gdy zabierał się do rozwiązywania jej obi i całowania nagiego, wspaniałego brzucha.

- Nanao-chan… - jęknął i syknął, gdy jednym ruchem wyciągnęła sztylet. Krew chlusnęła na jej szatę. Nie. To się nie działo. To musi być jakaś Aizenowska wizja.

- Kapitanie Kyoraku, na górze Shinigami są mordowani! – Wartownik wpadł do środka i zszokowany spojrzał na kałużę krwi. – Co się…

Nie zdążył powiedzieć więcej, bo ostrze sztyletu wbiło się prosto w jego czoło. Płynnym ruchem Nanao-chan skoczyła na drugiego wartownika, który był na tyle przytomny, że próbował sięgnąć po swój miecz, ale nie zdążył. Była zbyt szybka.

Krew sączyła się z jego piersi i powoli ogarniało go zmęczenie. Niemal takie samo, jakie czuł każdego wieczoru, gdy kładł się koło swojej ukochanej. Nie poczuł zderzenia twarzy z ziemią. Widział jedynie ostrze sztyletu – sztyletu trzymanego przez tak dobrze mu znaną, drobną dłoń – przecinające więzy Aizena. Słyszał ukochany głos wypowiadający inkantacje niszczące bariery wokół zdrajcy. Widział jak jego kochana Nanao-chan pomaga wstać Aizenowi i wyciąga spod szaty jego katanę.

- Dziękuję, _Nanao-chan_.

To nie Aizen powinien ją obejmować i całować w czoło. Nie on powinien używać tego zwrotu. Dla niego to zawsze powinna być Ise-san. Co się działo? Jego przebite serce odmawiało zrozumienia tego, co podpowiadał mu umysł. Nanao-chan nie mogła być zdrajcą. Nie mogła chcieć jego śmierci. Przecież go kochała…

- Na…na…o…

- Im dłużej będzie pan mówił, kapitanie Kyoraku, tym szybciej uleci z pana życie. – Aizen wydawał się być zadowolony z siebie. Zdjął z jego pleców różowe kimono i owinął nim Nanao-chan, której przepiękne fioletowe oczy ani na chwilę nie oderwały się od szarych tęczówek Shunsuia. Jej wzrok był chłodny, beznamiętny. – Pewnie nie chce pan uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Może… Jak to było? Ach, dam ci dobrą radę, dobrze? _Nigdy_ nie ufaj pięknym kobietom, które najpierw całkowicie ignorują twoje zaloty, a potem – nagle – całkowicie zmieniają swoje zdanie, kapitanie. – Zerknął na stojącą kobietę. – Powiedz mu od kiedy służysz pod moimi rozkazami.

- Od kiedy wstąpiłam do Akademii Shinigami, kapitanie Aizen. – Jej głos był spokojny, jakby mówiła o dokumentach, które wymagają podpisu. W tej chwili ból w jego piersi nie miał nic wspólnego z raną fizyczną.

- Jakie było twoje zadanie? Sądzę, że kapitan Kyoraku powinien wiedzieć.

- Moim zadaniem było zbliżyć się do kapitana Ósmej Dywizji poprzez zaprzyjaźnienie się z wice kapitan Lisą Yadomaru. Gdy wice kapitan zniknęła, moim zadaniem stało się rozkochanie go w sobie, uśpienie jego czujności.

Shunsui nigdy nie zaznał tego palącego uczucia w piersi, o którym czytał w wielu książkach. Nie rozpaczał gdy zginęła Lisa. Nie ogarniała go nienawiść do całego świata, gdy Ukitake był na granicy życia i śmierci – i mowa była zarówno o ranach, jak i jego chorobie. Nie pragnął umrzeć, gdy stał nad na wpół spalonym ciałem Yama-ji, który po raz kolejny swoim ciałem obronił Soul Society. Dlatego zdziwił się czując łzy płynące po jego twarzy. Jego Nanao-chan miała go rozkochać? Jej uczucie było… iluzją? Przymknął oczy. To się nie dzieje. To nie może się dziać. Jednak Aizen kontynuował ten koszmar.

- Powiedz mu, _Nanao-chan_, co o nim tak naprawdę myślisz? Powiedz to _do niego_.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i przez tę krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że zaraz padną słowa, które mógłby – które chciałby – usłyszeć. Jednak powiedziała to, czego nawet nie wyobrażał sobie w najgorszych koszmarach.

- Nienawidzę pana, kapitanie Kyoraku. Nienawidzę pana pochodzenia, nienawidzę pańskiego stylu bycia, nienawidzę pańskiego podejścia do życia. Wszystko w pańskiej osobie wzbudza we mnie odrazę. – Po czym dodała ciszej. – I cieszę się, że _wreszcie_ mogłam to powiedzieć.

Gdzieś tam świat rozpadał się na kawałki. Gdzieś tam Yama-ji próbował z całych sił ratować Soul Society przed zniszczeniem. Gdzieś tam mogli ginąć jego przyjaciele. Gdzieś tam był Ukitake, który mógł mieć nawrót choroby w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Ale jego to nie interesowało. Tu była Nanao-chan, która miażdżyła jego serce. Która zabiła go swoimi słowami bardziej, niż mógł to zrobić jej sztylet. Nim zapadła ciemność zobaczył, jak Aizen obejmuje kobietę, dla której Shunsui chciał poświęcić wszystko, co miał i wychodzi z nią, a ona ani razu się nie obraca.

Kyoraku wiedział, że umiera i zdziwił się jak mało go to obchodzi. Bo po co żyć, jeśli się nie ma dla kogo?

**/**

**Notka autorska:**

**Ci, którzy uwielbiają nieszczęśliwe zakończenia lub uznają, że w tym momencie historia powinna być zakończona, niech poprzestaną na rozdziale pierwszym.**

**Będę wdzięczna za komentarze – to mój pierwszy bliczowski fanfik i nie jestem pewna czy dobrze uchwyciłam postacie…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mam nadzieję, że te wszystkie cholerne kursywy załadują się, bo czasami lubi psuć.

**.**

2.

Cichy syk był pierwszym dźwiękiem, który usłyszał. Wziął głębszy wdech i jęknął, czując nieznośny ból w piersi. Gdzieś z boku usłyszał okrzyk zdziwienia, szybkie kroki i czyjś krzyczący głos. Potem na chwilę zapadła cisza, ale nie zdążył nawet otworzyć oczu, gdy rozbrzmiał dobrze mu znany głos.

- Nie otwieraj oczu, Kyoraku. Zaraz zasuną zasłony i wyłączą światło.

- Ukitake…

- Nic nie mów – szybko przerwał mu przyjaciel. – Nie ruszaj się też. Ledwo… ledwo uniknąłeś najgorszego.

Najgorszego? Jakiego znowu najgorszego? To, że obudził się w Czwartej nie było dla niego niczym nowym – lądował tam średnio raz miesięcznie albo po treningach z Jedenastą, albo po spożyciu zbyt dużej ilości sake. Niejednokrotnie Yama-ji wypominał mu, że w poprzednim życiu musiał chyba być krową, bo jeden żołądek nie zniósłby takiej ilości promili. A Nanao-chan wtedy stała z boku i sznurowała usta, wyraźnie nie chcąc przytakiwać. Właśnie, Nanao-chan. Czemu jej tu nie ma? Ponownie zrobił głęboki wdech, a ból nie tylko przypomniał mu o ranie, ale również o jej pochodzeniu. Ogarnęło go przerażenie i nie zważając na słowa Ukitake otworzył oczy, gwałtownie usiadł i próbował zejść z łóżka, ale silne ramię przyjaciela go powstrzymało.

- Kyoraku! Twoje…

- Gdzie ona jest? Aizen musiał coś jej…

- Zdradziła – rzucił z bólem drugi mężczyzna.

Shunsui opadł na poduszki czując chaos w głowie. Uszło z niego całe powietrze, całe przerażenie i szok. Czuł się… pusty.

- Co się stało, Ukitake?

- Najpierw powinieneś…

- Powinienem usłyszeć prawdę. Na moim miejscu chciałbyś tego samego.

Jego przyjaciel spoważniał i zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że chciałby tego samego. I nie mógł odmówić, nawet jeśli się wahał.

- W momencie, gdy została zaatakowana Pierwsza… Nie. Wcześniej. Na dwadzieścia minut przed atakiem Ise-san weszła do zbrojowni Pierwszej z pismem w ręku, które rzekomo miało być podpisane przez ciebie. Miała upewnić się, że zabezpieczenia wokół miecza Aizena są na miejscu. Strażnicy byli nieco zdziwieni, ale na zwoju była twoja pieczęć, więc nie zastanawiali się głębiej. W chwili, w której Hollowy pojawiły się na niebie wyczuli ogromne siły kido we wnętrzu. Uznali, że… Cóż, że Ise-san zakłada jeszcze silniejsze bariery i ruszyli do walki z Hollowami zostawiając ją sam na sam z mieczem. Ale ona…

- Zdejmowała zabezpieczenia?

Ukitake posmutniał słysząc pustkę w jego głosie. Z drugiej strony Kyoraku wszystkie szokujące wiadomości przyjmował z beznamiętnym chłodem.

- Niestety. Schowała miecz Aizena pod szatą i wybiegła krzycząc coś o tym, że to twoja kolej na straż przy Aizenie, a Hollowy pewnie są tam po to, żeby go odbić. Ci z Pierwszej i Drugiej uwierzyli jej, przepuszczając bez kontroli osobistej. Teren Mukenu jest, jak dobrze wiesz, obstawiony jedynie przez jeden oddział Drugiej Dywizji. Wybiła wszystkich, a Hollowy, które się za nią pojawiły, tak naprawdę pociągnęły za sobą tych z Drugiej, którzy mieli pilnować innych terenów. Tak przekonała strażników celi Aizena, że musi z tobą pomówić. – Tu przerwał, by nabrać powietrza. Kiedy się odezwał w jego głosie brzmiała gorycz, której Shunsui nie potrafił odczuć. Po prostu leżał i słuchał. Jego logiczny umysł przyjmował każde słowo, ale serce nie mogło uwierzyć. Miał wrażenie, że słucha opowieści o kimś zupełnie innym. – Byłem tam, Kyoraku. Byłem i… I nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ruszyłem do Mukenu w chwili, w której usłyszałem o ataku Hollowów, ale nie czułem się tego dnia najlepiej, stąd nie zdążyłem wcześniej. Dotarłem akurat w momencie, w którym Ise-san wyszła podtrzymując Aizena. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Spytałem się jej gdzie jesteś, a ona…

- Powiedziała ci, że mnie zabiła?

Ukitake zerknął na niego z rozpaczą wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Tak. Rzuciłem się do przodu, ale… Aizen dobył miecza. W następnej chwili już ich tam nie było, iluzja, jak przypuszczam. Powinienem za nimi podążyć, ale za bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. – Tu jego głos zaczął się trząść i przysłonił dłonią oczy. Najwyraźniej musiał to być wyjątkowo nieciekawy widok. – Leżałeś w kałuży krwi, blady i nieprzytomny, ze łzami na twarzy. Byłem _pewien_, że jesteś martwy, dopóki Kiyone nie przeprowadziła szybkiego badania przy użyciu kido i nie powiedziała mi, że jeszcze żyjesz. Szybko cię tu przetransportowaliśmy, a kapitan Unohana spędziła całe godziny na…

- Co z Nanao-chan i Aizenem? Złapano ich?

Białe włosy zafalowały w powietrzu, gdy ich właściciel pokręcił głową.

- Kapitan Kuchiki był wtedy przy bramie i próbował ich powstrzymać. Ise-san uwolniła swój miecz i walczyła z nim, dając Aizenowi czas na przejście przez bramę do świata ludzi. Wiedziałeś, że ona jest tak…

- Silna? Tak. A przy tym diablo sprytna i dobra w kido. Co się stało później?

- Kiedy upewniła się, że Hollowy Aizena przeprowadzą go na drugą stronę sama wbiegła do środka i opóźniała pościg. Zniknęli w świecie ludzi. To wszystko co wiem.

Shunsui z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że nie wszystko, ale nie chciało mu się dociekać prawdy.

- Przykro mi, Kyoraku. Wiem, że…

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na przyjaciela, przerywając mu w pół słowa.

- Wybacz, ale chciałbym być przez chwilę sam. Mógłbyś poprosić Unohanę-san, żeby za jakiś czas przyszła?

- Oczywiście. – Przy drzwiach Ukitake obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z powagą. – Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał w to uwierzyć. Lepiej prędzej, niż później. Będzie mniej bolało.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły odetchnął. Nie chciał słuchać żadnych oszczerstw wobec Nanao-chan, nawet jeśli logicznie rzecz biorąc były zgodne z prawdą. Tym co go powstrzymywało przed skazaniem jej w swojej głowie były dwie rzeczy, z czego jedna opierała się na niezawodnym instynkcie, który _nigdy_ się nie mylił. Nigdy nie wyczuł w niej fałszu. Wobec niego zawsze zachowywała się spontanicznie, nigdy nie udawała. Owszem, ukrywała coś, coś poważnego, ale nikt nie byłby w stanie udawać przed nim uczuć – nawet Aizen go nie oszukał w tej materii. Ale tym, co najbardziej go męczyło, był fakt, że Nanao nie zabiła go. Mogła to zrobić. Mogła go dać Hollowom do pożarcia. Mogła odciąć mu głowę. Mogła wbić sztylet tak głęboko, by przeciąć jego serce w pół. Trucizna w jej sztylecie – o której wiedział – miała zabijać szybko i bezboleśnie. Dlaczego więc leżał i fizycznie miał się całkiem nieźle? To część kolejnego planu Aizena czy też jej własne działanie?

Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie. Shunsui wyczuł to reiatsu już z daleka i niezbyt uśmiechała mu się ta wizyta, ale wiedział, że to jedyna osoba w całym Soul Society, która nie będzie się z nim obchodziła jak z noworodkiem.

- Shunsui.

- Hej, Yama-ji. Jak tam na świecie?

Stary mężczyzna usiadł na krześle i spojrzał ponuro na swojego byłego ucznia. Wydawał się być smutny, ale w jego silnej obecności Kyoraku poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Pomimo całej swojej surowości staruszek był dla niego i dla Ukitake wielkim wsparciem w najgorszych chwilach ich życia i wielokrotnie przychodzili do niego po radę, czy żeby się pożalić.

- Jyuushiro ci powiedział?

- Tak.

- Jak się do tego odnosisz?

- Musiała mieć jakiś powód.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Gdyby było inaczej, już byłbym martwy. A poza tym, mówi mi to mój instynkt.

- Instynkt czy serce?

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Prawdę mówiąc jedno i drugie, ale tak czuję.

Wtedy Yama-ji zrobił coś czego Shunsui się nie spodziewał. Położył mu dłoń na głowie i delikatnie pogłaskał, co było w kontraście z jego ponurymi, twardymi słowami.

- Kapitanie Kyoraku, Decyzją Czterdziestu Sześciu była wice kapitan Ósmej Dywizji Nanao Ise, oskarżona o siedemnaście morderstw, zdradę Soul Society oraz atak na dwóch oficerów rangi kapitana, zostaje zaocznie uznana za winną i skazana na śmierć w razie pojmania.

…

Jyuushiro westchnął ciężko, dopił herbatę i wyprostował plecy, czując, że ostatnie dwa miesiące dały mu się we znaki jak nic innego. Równoczesne dowodzenie Trzynastą i Ósmą Dywizją było dla niego poważnym problemem, ale Kyoraku nie był w stanie zrobić absolutnie nic.

Stało się to, czego Ukitake się obawiał i dlatego nie powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi o decyzji Czterdziestu Sześciu. Najwyraźniej jednak Yamamoto-sensei nie podzielał jego obaw i dlatego w godzinę po tym jak Ukitake opuścił Czwartą Dywizję całym Soul Society wstrząsnęły makabrycznie silne pokłady reiatsu, które niewątpliwie należały do kapitana Kyoraku. Prawie że namacalnie można było czuć przerażenie, bezsilność i rozpacz, które doprowadziły większość oficerów znajdujących się blisko Czwartej do nieprzytomności. Ukitake pognał wtedy z powrotem do pokoju przyjaciela i zszokował go widok tego, co tam zastał. Kyoraku – nonszalancki, radosny i znoszący wszystko ze spokojem Kyoraku - był obejmowany przez Wszechkapitana i rozpaczliwie płakał. Zarówno spazmy płaczu, jak i zbyt potężna siła jego własnego reiatsu doprowadziły do zapaści, która przeszła w miesięczną śpiączkę. Przez większą część pierwszego miesiąca Unohana-senpai nie była w stanie powiedzieć kiedy i czy w ogóle się obudzi. Zarzucała Wszechkapitanowi, że ten nie zareagował w porę, ale on odpowiadał ze spokojem, że ktoś musiał powiadomić Shunsuia o tym, że dla jego związku z „tą Ise" nie było już żadnej nadziei.

- Zareagowałby znacznie gorzej, gdybyśmy go trzymali w niewiedzy – dodał, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Ukitake, który z kolei wpatrywał się ponuro w szarą twarz swojego śpiącego przyjaciela. – Jeśli tego nie przeżyje, to będzie jedynie oznaczało, że nie byłby w stanie dłużej być wiarygodnym oficerem. Soul Society potrzebuje Shunsuia Kyoraku w idealnym zdrowiu psychicznym, a obaj wiemy, że czułby głęboką zdradę, gdybyśmy go oszukiwali mając nadzieję na to, że nam wybaczy, gdy dowie się przypadkiem. A wtedy mógłby zrobić coś bardzo głupiego.

Co prawda rozważali ustanowienie tymczasowego kapitana Ósmej – podobno Aikawa-san zgodził się na kilkumiesięczny powrót – ale w końcu Ukitake postanowił prowadzić dwie Dywizje naraz, co okazało się być najlepszym wyjściem.

Kiedy Kyoraku w końcu się obudził po miesiącu śpiączki, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Leżał i tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. Następny miesiąc zajęło jego przyjaciołom przywrócenie go do życia. Nikt nie wspominał Nanao nawet ukradkiem, a Lisa została poproszona o trzymanie się z daleka, bo sam jej widok mógłby przywrócić bolesne wspomnienia. Zresztą, ona też nienajlepiej się trzymała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że „jej cudowna Nan-chan" mogłaby zdradzić i połączyć siły z _Aizenem_. Zdrada Ise-san wstrząsnęła całym Soul Society – zaczęto doszukiwać się innych ukrytych zdrajców i nikt w tej chwili nie był wolny od podejrzeń. Nawet Ukitake łapał się na tym, że obserwuje swoich ludzi usiłując doszukać się fałszu

Najbardziej jednak męczył go stan przyjaciela. Kyoraku przestał się uśmiechać i poruszał się bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż chęci. Zachowywał się jak robot - nawet jego głos był monotonny. W takim stanie nikt go nigdy nie widział i to przerażało nie tylko oficerów Ósmej Dywizji. _Każdy_ obawiał się, że mężczyzna zrobi coś głupiego w najmniej odpowiedniej do tego chwili. Ukitake czasami słyszał, jak niektórzy z przerażeniem między sobą szepczą, że jeśli dojdzie do walki z Aizenem i Ise, to będzie trzeba obserwować swoje plecy, bo niewiadomo jak zareaguje kapitan Kyoraku, po której stronie się opowie. Gdyby takie rozmowy prowadzone były jedynie przez niższych oficerów, to nie byłoby z tym żadnych problemów, ale widział tę niepewność u innych wice kapitanów i kapitanów. Hitsugaya-kun posunął się nawet do tego, że otwarcie przedstawił ten problem na łączonym spotkaniu kapitanów i poruczników. Chłopak szczerze nienawidził wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Aizenem. Zresztą, nie on jeden. Nawet Ukitake nie mógł z ręką na sercu odpowiedzieć, że w czasie walki Kyoraku nie przeszkodzi komukolwiek w skrzywdzeniu Ise-san. Dlatego też był nieco zdziwiony całkowitym brakiem reakcji ze strony Yamamoto-senseia.

- Co będzie to będzie – rzucił krótko, przerywając dyskusję, która podążyła za słowami Hitsugai-kuna. – Kapitan Kyoraku pojawi się na następnym spotkaniu i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych oskarżeń, które są bezpodstawne. Wyrażam się jasno?

„Następne spotkanie" miało się odbyć za dwie godziny i Ukitake zastanowił się czy nie pójść po przyjaciela, by upewnić się, że ten trafi gdzie trzeba na czas. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie Kyoraku spędził w towarzystwie Wszechkapitana, zamknięty w Pierwszej Dywizji, z dala od reszty świata. Yamamoto-sensei na jego pytania odpowiedział jedynie tyle, że Shunsui musi się wyciszyć i przemyśleć pewne sprawy, a on będzie mu w tym przeszkadzał. Jyuushiro jedynie przytaknął – po śmierci Kaiena i Miyako on również spędził dość długi okres czasu zamknięty w komnatach swojego nauczyciela i to była najlepsza terapia, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Zresztą, wierzył w to, że Kyoraku jest na tyle silny, że prędzej czy później się z tego podniesie i zacznie funkcjonować po staremu. Byli kapitanami i byli przyzwyczajeni zarówno do dezercji, jak i śmierci swoich podwładnych – to były sytuacje praktycznie wpisane w ich listę obowiązków. W tym przypadku wplątane w to wszystko były sprawy prywatne, ale też to nie jest pierwsza kochanka, którą Kyoraku stracił, nawet jeśli Ise-san wydawała się być wyjątkowa.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego ponure myśli.

- Proszę. O, Kiyone. Coś się stało?

Dziewczyna była nienaturalnie cicha kiedy podawała mu grubą kopertę.

- Przed chwilą przyniósł to Trzeci Oficer Enjoji. Kapitan Kyoraku udał się na misję zleconą przez Wszechkapitana Yamamoto na ziemię, a wcześniej poprosił o przekazanie tego panu, kapitanie Ukitake.

- Ach, dziękuję.

Ukłoniła się i wyszła, nawet nie spoglądając w tył. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – była cicha od kiedy Sentarou został ranny w walce z Ise-san i ledwo przeżył. O, tak. Ise-san narobiła sobie mnóstwo wrogów w Soul Society. Zerknął na kopertę. Dlaczego Yamamoto-sensei wysyłał Kyoraku na misję w takiej chwili? Czyżby chciał tym udowodnić wszystkim, że wciąż ufa swojemu dawnemu uczniowi?

Otworzył kopertę i wyjął dwie złożone w prostokąt kartki. Na jednej pismem Kyoraku nabazgrane było „Ukitake", a na drugim delikatnie wykaligrafowane „kapitan Kyoraku". Biorąc pod uwagę, że Kyoraku pewnie dopiero co napisał ten list do niego, wziął się za ten drugi – jeszcze w Akademii doszli do wniosku, że czytając jakieś teksty najpierw należy zabrać się za ten starszy i dopiero przez jego pryzmat czytać nowszy. Co, oczywiście, nie zawsze podobało się wykładowcom, którzy dorabiali własne teorie do wszystkiego.

Otworzył.

Przeczytał raz i zamrugał.

Potarł oczy.

Przeczytał drugi raz.

I trzeci.

I czwarty.

I za każdym razem był coraz bardziej zszokowany.

Bo jeśli to było prawdą… To nic dziwnego, że Kyoraku przez tyle czasu był zamknięty w Pierwszej Dywizji.

_Nie wiem jak zacząćt, więc może pominę uprzejmości i przejdę do sedna._

_Nie chciałam tego robić, ale byłam do tego zmuszona. Proszę – przeczytaj ten list. Później możesz zrobić z nim co tylko zechcesz._

_Zapewne Aizen zmusił mnie do wyznania Ci co było moim zadaniem - wkraść się do Ósmej Dywizji i zrobić wszystko, byś Ty – najbystrzejszy ze wszystkich kapitanów – nie zauważył, bądź nie chciał zauważyć, moich działań. To jest prawdą. Miałam najpierw poprzez przyjaźń z wice kapitan Yadomaru zaprzyjaźnić się z Tobą, ale gdy zniknęła moje rozkazy zmieniły się. Miałam przez pięćdziesiąt lat trzymać się z dala od Ciebie, a na boku zajmować się dokumentami Ósmej (co nie było trudne, bo ci, którzy robili przez te lata za poruczników byli bardziej niekompetentni od Ciebie, a to coś mówi) tak, byś od czasu do czasu mnie zauważył. I tak było. Zauważyłeś moją pracę i awansowałeś na wice kapitana. Od tego czasu robiłam wszystko, żeby Cię sobą zainteresować, choć tak po prawdzie nie musiałam nic robić. Z jakiegoś powodu spodobałam Ci się taka, jaka jestem naprawdę. _

_Nie wiedziałam, że Aizen planuje swoje „morderstwo". Nie wiedziałam o udziale Ichimaru. Nie wiedziałam o Tousenie. Aizen bardzo rzadko się ze mną kontaktował, a jeśli już to robił, to tylko po to, by przekazać mi moje nowe rozkazy. Nigdy z nim nie sypiałam – zdawałam raporty z każdej znaczącej zmiany mojego ciała, choć nie wiedziałam po co mu to. Ostatni rozkaz otrzymałam dzień przed egzekucją Rukii Kuchiki. Nienawidziłam tego konkretnego rozkazu od samego początku, pomimo tego, że działał on na moją korzyść bez względu na to, jak rozegrałaby się sytuacja. W przypadku wygranej Aizena miałam nic nie robić i czekać, aż on przejmie Soul Society. W przypadku przegranej miałam upewnić się, że w dzień Twojej warty (przewidział plan Wszechkapitana) znajdę się na dole i Ciebie zabiję, a jego uwolnię. Nienawidziłam tego. Pierwsza opcja oznaczała, że zginiesz. Druga, że to ja będę musiała Cię zabić. A nie chciałam. Dlatego modliłam się o drugą opcję, bo wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie znieść Twojej śmierci. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszyłam tego dnia, gdy wróciłeś z Karakury…_

_Mój Żniwiarz Dusz jest zatruty, o czym dobrze wiesz. Jednak ani Ty, ani Aizen nie wiecie wszystkiego. Mogę kontrolować poziom trucizny i jej moc, gdy uderzam. Hollowy zabijałam szybko i bezboleśnie. Tobie zamierzam wsączyć dawkę, która spowoduje nagły spadek reiatsu do poziomu, który będzie się wydawał śmiercią. Spowoduje również utratę świadomości, ustanie pracy serca na krótki czas i trudności z gojeniem ran. Jedynie badanie kido będzie w stanie wykryć to, że żyjesz. Trucizna po kilku dniach powinna przestać działać, ale nie jestem pewna jak długo. Z góry za to przepraszam, wierzę jednak w kapitan Unohanę. Możesz tą wiedzą podzielić się z nią – zamierzam działać podobnie wobec innych oficerów, których po drodze napotkam. Nie ukrywam jednak, że może mnie ponieść._

_Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego to zrobiłam, prawda? Odpowiedź jest prosta: Aizen mnie uratował. Mam wobec niego dług życia, którego nie mogę zignorować. Kiedyś spytałeś się mnie skąd pochodzę, a ja odpowiedziałam, że z północnej części Rukongai, okręgu 67. To prawda. Nie powiedziałam Ci jednak, że w tym okręgu byłam jedynie przez kilka dni, bo zostałam porwana z mojej przyszywanej rodziny i uwięziona w dziecięcym burdelu. Pierwsze trzy miesiące trzymano mnie tam na wpół przytomną, każąc obserwować inne dzieci i ich „pracę" bym wiedziała, co i jak mam robić. Później zaczęłam „pracować". Przez następny miesiąc starsza koleżanka uczyła mnie uwodzić – miałam chodzić po ulicy i zgarniać klientów. Pierwszym takim „klientem" był właśnie Aizen. Zagarnianie klientów z ulicy to najniebezpieczniejsza z prac, co wydaje się być śmieszne biorąc pod uwagę co robiłam przez resztę czasu. Miałam szczęście, że nie zostałam pobita, wykorzystana albo zabita. Aizen nie był zainteresowany (nawet on ma swoje granice) ale wyczuł moją siłę i zaproponował mi, że zabierze mnie w lepsze miejsce, jeśli obiecam mu, że w przyszłości spełnię jedną misję, którą mi wyznaczy. Obiecałam. Może Ci się wydawać, że to była pochopna obietnica, ale jeśli miałam do wyboru brudnych, spoconych, śmierdzących alkoholem obdartusów, którzy rozdzierali mnie na pół i spokojne, ciche miejsce za cenę jednej misji, to nawet teraz, gdy wiem co dokładnie mam zrobić, wciąż wybrałabym Aizena. On uratował mi życie. ŻADNE z dzieci, które tam pracowały nie żyło dłużej jak rok. A ja chciałam żyć i umrzeć jak człowiek, a nie zwierzę. _

_Na początku misja nie wydawała mi się ciężka. Już będąc w Akademii podchodziłam do Shinigami z niechęcią – wszyscy tacy radośni, przekonani, że życie to tylko zabawa i przyjemność. Gdy dołączyłam do Ósmej znienawidziłam Cię z miejsca. Byłeś wcieleniem wszystkiego, co mnie brzydziło – z wysokiego rodu, nie mający większego celu życia poza szukaniem przyjemności, taksujący kobiety wzrokiem jak towar, pijący na umór, nieodpowiedzialny i taki _zadowolony _z tego obrzydliwego życia, jakie prowadziłeś. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia jakich dostawałam drgawek na sam dźwięk Twojego głosu. Przypominałeś mi tych wszystkich „klientów" – bo kilku z nich było wysokiego rodu, Shinigami, albo kombinacją tych dwóch. Z czasem jednak zaczęłam widzieć, że to tylko fasada. Twój własny sposób na radzenie sobie z tym, czego się od Ciebie oczekuje jako kapitana. I powoli nienawiść zmieniła się w ponurą satysfakcję z tego, że też cierpisz. Ponura satysfakcja przeszła we współczucie. A ze współczucia była już prosta droga do zauroczenia i w końcu miłości, której nie chciałam dopuścić do głosu. Bo wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później zginiesz. _

_Nigdy nie podzielałam celów Aizena, gdy już dowiedziałam się jakie są (a dowiedziałam się o tym jedynie na dzień przed resztą Soul Society). Wiedziałam, że jestem jego zabezpieczeniem w razie przegranej. Kochałam Cię, a jednocześnie wiedziałam, że muszę spłacić swój dług wobec niego, bo nawet jeśli tego nie zrobię, to on mnie wyda, a wtedy zostanę uwięziona, co przeraża mnie nawet bardziej od idei zdradzenia Ciebie. Bo prawda jest taka, że jesteś jedyną rzeczą, która mnie tu trzyma. Nienawidzę Soul Society. Nienawidzę Shinigami. Wszystkich, co do jednego. Prócz Ciebie. _

_Moja umowa z Aizenem jest taka, że po uwolnieniu go on pójdzie w swoją stronę, a ja w swoją. Sprawiedliwe wyjście jak sądzę – ani on nie jest mi potrzebny, ani ja jemu. Mam dom w świecie żywych. Mam dwa gigai od Urahary, które kiedyś nam dał. Jeśli chcesz… Jeśli chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć po tym wszystkim czego się dowiedziałeś… Będę czekać w naszej kawiarni codziennie o znanej Ci godzinie przez następny rok. _

_Mam jedynie nadzieję, że ze względu na zło, jakie wyrządzili mi Shinigami i nasz romans nie wyślesz za mną Drugiej Dywizji. Nie zamierzam już nigdy, przenigdy mieszać się w sprawy Shinigami._

_Nanao_

_ps. Ta tajemnicza kochanka to kapitan Unohana. Miałam kiedyś pecha się na nich natknąć._

Jyuushiro oparł się o ścianę bo czuł, że mu słabo. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał jak po tym liście musiał czuć się Kyoraku. Słyszał o dziecięcych burdelach – kto by nie słyszał? – i nawet osobiście kilka z nich zniszczył, ale one wyrastały jak grzyby po deszczu, a przy tym zawsze miały klientelę, więc nie było mowy o tym, że ten rodzaj „rozrywki" po prostu zniknie sam z siebie. Widział te dzieci – zniszczone, praktycznie błagające o śmierć. Słyszał ich opowieści, które nawet kogoś, kto przeżył tyle co on, potrafiły doprowadzić do mdłości. I obawiał się, że zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym czy Shinigami faktycznie nie mogli zrobić więcej, by temu zapobiec. W jego oczach to nie usprawiedliwiało Ise-san, niemniej jednak… Mogła pójść do Wszechkapitana i wytłumaczyć mu sytuację. Jednak czy to by pomogło? Nie był tego pewien. Zerknął na list od Kyoraku, obawiając się trochę tego co tam znajdzie. Bał się, że dobrze wie.

_Ukitake, mój najlepszy przyjacielu,_

_CZY TY WIESZ, ŻE KENPACHI MA ROMANS Z RETSU-SAN? NIE MOGĘ W TO UWIERZYĆ! Ale to tak na marginesie. Nie mogę przestać chichotać jak sobie ich wyobrażam. Miejmy jedynie nadzieję, że nigdy się nie rozmnożą…Bo przy ich dzieciach Yachiru-chan będzie się wydawała spokojnym aniołkiem, które nikomu źle nie życzy. Ale ja nie o tym chciałem._

_Jak sądzę przeczytałeś list Nanao-chan? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że Yama-ji wiedział o tym od samego początku. No, może nie od samego początku w sensie od stworzenia świata, ale od niego dostałem ten list. Spytałem czy przeczytał, a on powiedział, że tak. Nie mógł nic z tym zrobić wcześniej, a ona już została osądzona i skazana, jednak przecież on nie wie gdzie jest ta kawiarnia, a ja na pewno mu nie powiem, więc co on – biedny, bezradny staruszek – ma zrobić? Przecież nie będzie biegał dzień w dzień do każdej kawiarni na świecie. _

_Przypuszczam, że sprytna, sprytna Nanao-chan przyszła do niego z tym listem dzień przed tym jak uwolniła Aizena, bo wyraźnie położył nacisk na słowa „teraz nie mogę nic zrobić" i po tym jak delikatnie podpytałem tu i tam dowiedziałem się, że była tu dzień wcześniej, a on po spotkaniu z nią, które trwało prawie dwie godziny, kazał zmniejszyć liczbę osób przy zbrojowni Pierwszej do dwóch, a przy Mukenie do grupy mniejszej o połowę. A przy tym całe Soul Society było dziwnie zaalarmowane, że dziś może coś się stać. Przedziwny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? Czasami naprawdę mam ochotę tego starego dziada udusić jego brodą, a czasami wycałować w obwisłe policzki. Jest makabrycznie przeczulony na wszelakie zdrady i łamanie regulaminu, ale wie też kiedy należy ryzykować, żeby być na zwycięskiej pozycji. Aizen tak czy owak jakoś by się stamtąd wydostał – obaj z Yama-ji sądzimy, że Nanao-chan nie była jedynym planem awaryjnym jaki sobie przygotował. Ona z kolei zostałaby oskarżona o zdradę i stracona, bez względu na to czy nie ruszyłaby paluszkiem, czy wymordowała połowę Soul Society. Czterdziestu Sześciu ostatnimi czasy działa z podziwu godnym rozmachem._

_Musisz wiedzieć, że pomimo powagi jej argumentów sądzę, że obrała złą drogę. Mogła przyjść z tym do Yama-ji znacznie wcześniej. Mało tego, mogła z tym przyjść do mnie, nawet gdy było już za późno dla logicznego wytłumaczenia jej działań. Znalazłbym sposób. Teraz zastanawiając się nad tym mam ich chyba z tysiąc, każdy lepszy od drugiego, a żaden nie wymagałby zabijania Shinigami i pomagania Aizenowi. Z drugiej strony obawiam się jednak, że ta część z zabijaniem była dla niej najmniej problematyczna. Moja Nanao-chan okazała się być przepełnioną nienawiścią osóbką. Owszem, często wyczuwałem jej niechęć w stosunku do większości oficerów, ale sądziłem, że to z powodu lenistwa. Nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak ich nie znosi. Przepięknie się z tym kryła._

_Większa część jej listu bolała mnie bardziej, niż ta rana, którą mi zadała. Żałuję, że nie powiedziała mi o swojej przeszłości. Inaczej bym ją próbował zdobyć, inaczej bym się w stosunku do niej zachowywał. Gdybym wiedział, że nienawidziła mnie tak bardzo, że porównywała mnie z tymi skurczysynami, którzy nie zginęli brutalną śmiercią tylko dlatego, że o nich nie wiedziałem…Ukitake, sama myśl o tym, że mnie do nich przyrównywała boli mnie tak bardzo, że ledwo oddycham i nie ma to nic wspólnego z raną od jej cudownego sztylecika. Obawiam się jednak, że gdybym wiedział o tym wszystkim, to sam poszedłbym podziękować Aizenowi. A na poważnie – chciałbym zrobić coś, żeby nie czuć się w tej chwili tak parszywie. Chciałbym nie być z wysokiego rodu. Chciałbym nie być flirtującym pijakiem. Chciałbym wreszcie zacząć się zachowywać poważnie. Bo czuję się sam ze sobą obrzydliwie. Obawiam się jednak, że aż tak bardzo się nie zmienię – w końcu Nanao-chan mnie zaakceptowała, prawda?_

_Pewnie wiesz już, mój mądry przyjacielu, że zamierzam zwiać z Soul Society przy pierwszej nadarzającej się do tego okazji. A że Yama-ji tak nagle zdecydował się wysłać mnie na misję na ziemię? Biedaczek, pewnie nie wie, że to będzie nasze pożegnanie. Będę za nim tęsknił. Cholernie. Stary piernik miał swoje mniej lub bardziej genialne momenty, ale i tak go uwielbiam. Za Tobą też będę tęsknił. Jak tylko się jakoś zadomowię na ziemi, to przez Yourichi-chan prześlę Ci mój adres – wierzę, że nikomu nieodpowiedniemu go nie pokażesz, tak samo jak ona. W przeciwieństwie do Yama-ji. Nie mam tej pewności, że gdybym dał mu adres, to do drzwi nie zapukałaby Soi Fon-chan. Albo że na „dzień dobry" nie rzuciłby „Ryuujin Jakka". Albo… Na pewno zrozumiałeś co chciałem powiedzieć._

_Nie sądzę, żeby było mi tak łatwo z Nanao-chan. Jest cudowną kobietą i cieszę się, że będę mógł jej pokazać, że dla niej zrobiłbym – dosłownie - wszystko. Jednak jest też najwspanialszą jędzą pierwszej klasy, która – jak się okazuje – ma dość niewesołą przeszłość, z którą też będę musiał walczyć. Jednak jestem pewien, że mocą mojej wielkiej miłości pomogę jej przezwyciężyć demony przeszłości! Dobry tekst. Będę musiał jej to powiedzieć._

_Trzymaj się, Ukitake. Dbaj o siebie i nie przejmuj się mną. Wierzę, że dacie sobie radę beze mnie. Hitsugaya-kun z dnia na dzień robi się silniejszy, a Rangiku-chan ma na niego kojący wpływ. Och, przekaż ode mnie Lisie-chan, że zaopiekuję się jej kochaną Nanao-chan. Możesz jej pokazać list Nanao-chan, sądzę, że ta nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu. Co jak co, ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę lubiła Lisę-chan, tylko wtedy nie była na tyle dojrzała, by to przyznać, a później nie miała takiej możliwości. _

_No, to będę kończył. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie, przyjacielu._

_Na zawsze Twój wierny fan,_

_Shunsui_

Cały Shunsui. Jego zniknięcie wywoła niemały szok w Soul Society i to było _tak bardzo_ w jego stylu – nikt się tego nie spodziewa, więc dlaczego nie teraz? Ukitake pokręcił głową ze szczerym uśmiechem.

A potem wstał, poprawił haori i z energią ruszył na spotkanie kapitanów, nastawiając się na całkiem żywe reakcje reszty towarzystwa.

…

Dla Soul Society następne stulecie było najgorszym w całym jego istnieniu. Bitwa następowała po bitwie. Shinigami ginęli, kilku zmieniło front, wielu ziemskich przyjaciół straciło życie. Przez lata nie było dnia, by krew i łzy nie splamiły ziemi Soul Society. Nic jednak nie było w stanie zburzyć potęgi, jaką było Trzynaście Dywizji.

Jednak bez względu na to ile było bitew, kto ginął i kto zdradzał – nikt więcej nie ujrzał ani zdrajczyni Nanao Ise, ani zaginionego w akcji kapitana Shunsuia Kyouraku. Jedynie czasami – na ich wspomnienie – jeden kapitan zaczynał bawić się wstążkami przy swojej brodzie, a drugi wesoło się uśmiechał.

.

…

**/**

**Komentarze mile widziane! Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze uchwyciłam postacie, a piszą mi się jeszcze inne bliczowskie opowiadanka.**

**Antyfanów Shunsuia i Nanao (istnieją tacy?) prosiłabym o czepianie się fabuły, a nie pairingu samego w sobie. Z góry dziękuję.**


End file.
